1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous treating system for a wide cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional system of the kind described above has a construction such as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings in which upper and lower conveyors are disposed transversly and a fluid or a gas is jetted at both sides of the cloth passing through the gap between the upper and lower conveyors in order to impart a zigzag motion to the cloth and to obtain a rumpling effect. However, large quantities of the fluid are required to jet the fluid to the cloth, and hence the necessary pumping power is also great. When a liquid jet driven by a pump is used, cavitation is likely to develop due to foaming; hence performance is likely to be reduced, or the jet ports of the jet pipes are likely to be clogged by scale and waste cloth.